Eyes Wide Shut
by WiseDraco
Summary: Draco loses something precious, but gains something so much more. *Is Harry/Draco...eventually* Please Review.


_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to J.K. Rowling...the characters anyway. Not making money...wish I was.**_

_**Flame me? Bad things Happen…don't do it.**_

_**Dedicated to two people, Steelheart because I did inform her I was going to write a story with blind Draco at least a month ago and I just never finished it. And to ChikitaB who has been just so very busy and I think she deserves a present. Much love to you both!!!**_

_**WiseD**_

They were blue. That was how the rumors came to an end and everyone knew it was true. Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, King of Narcissists, was blind. His normal silver eyes flashing with wit and venomous charm were gone. Replaced by a dull, milky, blue.

Now, one must understand that to be a Malfoy one must be perfect in every way possible. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect everything. But now, there was a blemish of the heir of Malfoy, caused by the Dark Lord for Draco failing him. A permanent blemish, and because of it, he was different. With his silver eyes went his normal Malfoy air, it was not that he held no confidence, no, but he was no longer full of malice or hate. He was quite, and almost kind.

Draco did not speak often, if at all and no one spoke to him; teachers rarely asked him questions save for Snape who treated him the same as always. But an issue became quite apparent when for the fourth time that week Draco nearly tripped and went hurdling into the wall. Dumbledore took action and suggested that someone help the young blonde, at first Draco would have none of it, he "_did _not need help but thank you for suggesting it," and yet again he nearly fell so he thought perhaps it would be a good idea.

Who would help him though? Most if not all his fellow Slytherin's mocked his handicap and made sure he knew of it. This didn't seem to bother the blonde to any great limit but it became obvious that _they _could not be called on for assistance, so that left…well…no one. For a short time Draco resigned himself to his room saying he was ill, he was not. Granted he knew he was not ever a good person to his peers but it still stung, after all he had helped in the War immensely. It didn't matter, it was only for a year, and then he would graduate and be on his own. But no one would help him in the mean time, so he continued to stumble around the school, around people who would try to trip him or make him fall.

And then there was Evan. That's what he said his name was. Tall, with strong arms and wonderful reflexes. Just as Nott tripped him for the third time that day, arms wrapped around Draco's torso and caught him.

"Thank you." he said, clear and strong. His pride was bruised but at least his face was not.

"Your welcome." The man answered, setting Draco on his feet solidly. Draco turned and faced the man gazing up, most flinched away from the empty stare and yet Draco could feel the other still looking at him.

"What's your name?" Draco asked, the man seemed to hesitate and then answered.

"Evan."

"Are you new here?"

Evan chuckled softly, "No…I'm not." He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder squeezing softly; he leaned in and put his mouth next to Draco's ear. " I'll keep you safe." And then he was gone.

Evan was always there when Draco needed him. Always. When he nearly fell, or couldn't reach something, there was always a soft voice and a warm hand to help him. And each time, Evan would lean in and promise; "I'll keep you safe." And each time Draco's heart would flutter a little more.

Dumbledore stopped bothering Draco about having help, it seemed he already did. The most interesting thing was that no one ever really talked about Evan. His name was never whispered around the halls, not for helping the dreaded Draco Malfoy, not for being kind, because surely Evan was kind to everyone else. Not a single word. But Draco supposed this was normal, talk was always going on about Harry Potter and the ever-popular Golden Trio and how they defeated the Dark Lord.

It didn't matter much to Draco either way. His thoughts were always constantly on Evan. How he wished that he knew what his savior looked like. Was he handsome, Draco was certain he was, did he have dark hair? Perhaps light? Blue eyes? Chocolate?

Once in the library, Draco was in need of a book on the top shelf and just as he predicted not two minuets had gone by before a robe brushed his legs and the same book he had murmuring about was in his hand. And just like always, a body leaned into his, and a voice deep and smooth, like a melody, "I'll keep you safe." Draco smiled and reached out his hand just barely catching the tips of Evan's fingers.

"Stay." Draco asked softly, "Stay for a moment. Talk with me."

Evan seemed to hesitate, "Alright."

"Thank you." And so begin their daily meetings, it didn't matter where it was, Evan always found Draco at the same time everyday. Four. And they always spent at least an hour with each other. Sometimes more but never less. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes not. Evan was just a silent as Draco was it seemed, and in all honesty Draco had never been more comfortable.

"What do you look like?" Draco ventured once, more often then not Evan would slip away after an hour to go do…whatever it is Evan did.

"I'm nothing special." Evan answered,

Draco scoffed at such an idea, '_nothing special…_' as far as the blonde was concerned Evan was the most special beautiful person in the world. "You lie. I'm sure you are handsome. Please? What do you look like?"

Evan paused for a moment, "Okay…I'm tall, taller then you."

Draco laughed softly, "I know that silly. I'm blind, not…well…not _blind_."

Evan chuckled, "Alright, alright. I'm tall, I have tan skin. I think I have Italian in me, dark hair, light eyes. You know what? Come here…" Evan wrapped his warm hand around Draco's wrist and gently pulled the other boy to him. "I should warn you, I have…my face isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, like he cared. He didn't, he didn't care if Evan was missing an eye and all of his teeth, Draco Malfoy was in love with him. The blonde's fingers very nearly ached to just brush against Evan's face, his chest, his arms, and his legs. _Everywhere_.

"It just isn't right. I look different then other people. I have…this…deformity. I didn't always have it, it's rather recent…but…I just thought I should warn you."

"I don't care." The blonde said firmly and reached his hands up and placed one on the side of Evan's face. As far as he could tell, Evan was in fact beautiful. And then Draco touched his hand to the other side of Evan's face and a gasp slipped from his lips. Evan pulled away quickly, "No. Don't leave. Let me touch you."

"No you shouldn't have to touch me. I'm sorry…I'll leave." Evan breath hitched.

"Don't dammit. Come back here, you have to promise me anyway. Come here and let me finish what I've started. Please love, come back." Draco felt someone move closer to him and he reached out running his fingers down either side of Evan's jaw. They were polar opposites; the right side of Evan's face was smooth and soft, the strong sweep of his jaw and the silken angle of his cheekbone. And the left side was rough, thick with winding ropes of flesh, pockets of that silken skin missing from his jagged cheek. "You are beautiful…" Draco whispered, "Far more so then I thought." His fingers glided over Evan's strong prominent nose, his forehead, where the scars stretched halfway across, and over his thick eyebrows.

Wetness touched Draco's hands when he smoothed his hands back down Evan's face. "Don't cry." The blonde said, unsure as to why Evan was crying but he knew he was.

"I-I'm sorry…I h-have to go." And then Evan left, without his promise to Draco.

Draco didn't talk to Evan for the next week, not once. Every day he would stay in one place for an hour just to see if Evan would come. He didn't. Luckily for Draco he didn't have any real problems, people didn't pick on him anymore, not physically anyway. There were still jibes at the 'Blind Blonde' but no one touched him.

Draco hadn't been paying attention one day later n in the afternoon and he ran smack dab into none other then Harry Potter, he could tell by the way Potter addressed him.

"Oh, sorry Malfoy."

Draco got up off the ground and dusted off his robes, "It's alright. Probably my fault anyway."

Harry didn't say anything, "No…er…it's my fault."

Draco laughed, "Your probably right. I'm the blind one here." He took a breath, and before Harry could say anything he apologized. "I'm sorry Potter, that was uncalled for. It was both our faults. Do you know any one named Evan?"

"Wait…what?" Harry sounded confused.

"Do you know anyone named Evan?" Draco repeated, moving on from the other subject. "He's tall, dark hair, light eyes, really handsome? Have you seen him? Do you know him?"

"Evan? Oh…yeah…Evan. I know him. He's go those scars and shit right?" Draco could praticaly feel the distaste coming off the boy wonder.

Draco felt such a sense of fury flow through him, he was sure that if he could see, red would cloud his vision. "You shut you fucking face Potter. You don't know anything about him!" Draco turned on his heel and left.

"Wait Malfoy! Draco I'm sorry, just wait a minuet." Draco kept walking until Potter finally caught up with him. "I'm sorry Draco…I didn't know he was your friend. I'm sorry…really."

"Yeah…well now you do. I care about him, don't talk about him like that. Okay?"

"Okay…I'm sorry. I haven't seen him in awhile. He hasn't been around much."

Draco felt his face fall, "Oh. Well, if you do. Tell him I'm sorry, please tell him I didn't mean to hurt him if I did."

Harry stopped for a moment; "You got it Malfoy. Can…can I ask you a question?"

Draco took a breath, "Yeah."

"Do you like Evan?"

Odd question, Draco assumed Potter would ask when and how Draco became blind. The blonde gave him a funny look but answered, "Truthfully?"

"Yeah." Harry answered quickly.

"No. I don't like him. I love him. I'm in love with him." And then Draco turned around and left.

Another week dragged by and still no sign of Evan. On occasion Draco would run into Potter and they would talk for a few moments, still sticking strictly to last names. Finally on Friday, when Draco was walking to the lake to sit outside and be alone for a few moments, Evan showed up.

"I'm sorry."

Draco jumped, "Evan?"

"It's me." The other boy moved closer and sat down next to Draco.

Before the blonde could even think to respond in a responsible manner words began to tumble from his mouth, "Why did you leave? Where have you been? I fell yesterday, and you didn't catch me. Where were you?" Draco felt his throat close and he got up. He grabbed his bag and started to walk away, but Evan started after him.

"Draco wait, please…"

Draco was crying now, not once had he come. Not once. And it hurt, it hurt so much. "No…don't worry about, I-I'll leave you a-alone. I can take a h-h-hint, I w-won't bother y-you---"

"Draco please!" the other boy finally caught up with him and took hold of his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Draco yelled, trying to get out of the other's grip. But he wouldn't let go; in fact the blonde was just pulled into a tighter embrace.

"No…I hurt you. I'm sorry. You're so beautiful and I'm just, I'm not. I was scared because for the first time someone saw me, and you don't even have sight. I got scared. So scared. Stay with me Draco. Stay."

Draco stopped fighting and raised his eyes to where he thought the other's face might be. "Did you talk to Harry?" he asked tentatively, warm wide hands took hold of his face.

"Yes." And he pressed his lips to Draco's in the most earth-shattering kiss Draco had ever experienced. The blonde stood shocked for a moment before his arms wound around the taller boy's neck and he kissed back. Draco closed his eyes and gave in to the sensation of a warm muscle plundering his mouth. "I love you." the dark-haired wizard said after a moment, and then slanted his mouth back against Draco's. The blonde moaned and slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth, their kissed seemed to last for hours. Both of them stood their, mouths pressed together, hands intertwining, bodies rubbing against one another, exploring, learning, mapping.

Evan pulled back again, and Draco protested. "Where are you going?"

The other boy laughed, "It's getting cold, I don't want you to freeze. Come with me." Draco smiled and felt an arm slip around his shoulders. Evan leaned in and kissed the other on the ear, "I'll keep you safe."

A shiver traveled up the blonde's spine, "Will you now?"

Evan stopped walking and turned Draco to face him, he kissed his nose, his cheeks, his mouth and finally his eyes. "Yes I will."

Draco smiled again, and pressed his lips against the rougher side of the other boy's face. "I'll hold you to that."

Time seemed to slow and fly by for Draco, he became something of friends with the boy wonder and Evan, Evan became everything. Draco didn't think he could have dreamed up a more perfect boyfriend then Evan. Not to say they didn't have any problems, they did, but compared to how much in love they were with each other, the problems seemed silly. Draco also found out how the other boy had gotten his scars, a Death Eater raid had gone badly in the War and a shop in Hogsmeade had exploded scorching the brunet permanently. Evan didn't like to talk about it, so Draco left it alone.

Because of Draco's disability, the Headmaster granted him a separate room all his own and on every other night both the blonde and his lover could be found there, exploring each other. Mind and body.

"So you like to cook?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Evan laughed, "Yes…it's rather relaxing."

"You like to cook, the Muggle way?"

"Yes, I should cook for you sometime m'love." Evan took the blonde's hand and kissed each fingertip, "I think you'll find that food tastes better when it's not magically prepared." Evan kissed his palm and the soft underside of his wrist just above the pulse point. He looked up at Draco and took in his flushed cheeks, warmed by the fire and casual-clothed state. Draco was only in a white pressed button down shirt and black slacks, his feet were bare and his hair was a little out of place, but dammit if he didn't look like the most beautiful thing the brunet had ever seen. "Merlin but you are gorgeous."

Draco ducked his head and his faced turned crimson, "Thank you."

"Don't turn away. Let me see you."

A sudden wash of courage over took Draco and he stood up, slipping his hand out of the other's grasp. "Okay." The blonde smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, "You want to see me?"

An audible gulp could be heard from the brunet, "Y-yes."

"Good." Draco caressed his own stomach and cupped his erection through his slacks; "I want you to see me too." He breathed out, a strangled sound came from Evan. Draco smirked again and unbuttoned his pants, and before he could lose his nerve he dropped his boxers.

The brunet didn't say anything, and Draco started to fidget. After a few more moments of silence the blonde found his erection wilting and he wanted to cry. And then lips descended on his hips, on his thighs, on his stomach, slow sensual kisses that made his knees weak.

"Merlin, I want you." the brunet said getting up and scooping Draco into his arms. "Tell me I can have you."

Draco had never in his whole life felt more attractive or more wanted then he did in that moment. "I'm yours."

Evan laid Draco down on his bed and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "You are so bloody…God…you're just…" he didn't finish, just pressed his mouth against Draco's to steal another kiss.

"Are you getting undressed too? Or am I alone in this?" Draco smiled, running his hands through Evan's thick unruly hair.

"Just one thing, I've wanted to do this for such a long time, do you trust me?"

"Yes." Draco answered without hesitation, and the warmth of the other moved away. Draco didn't move for a few moments and started to shift around. A moment later a warm wet mouth wrapped around his crown and he shouted in both pleasure and surprise. "Wh-what are you d-doing?"

The brunet smiled and licked Draco once, he moved up and put his mouth next to the blonde's ear, he bit softly at the lobe, "Tasting you, would you like me to stop?"

"N-no…uh…you can do what you want."

"Good," Evan spent a few more minuets lavishing Draco's ear with kisses until the blonde was quaking with need. The brunet moved back down the other's body, stopping at his navel to slowly fuck it with his tongue.

Draco's breath caught, "P-please…" he moaned.

The other boy smiled and licked at the trail of blonde hair leading to Draco's weeping cock. He traced his tongue around the soft hair of Draco's member, "Please Harry!" the blonde shouted, Evan stopped moving and looked up.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

The brunet smiled, and ran his finger up the side of Draco. "Yes…we do."

"I-I just knew."

"How Draco?" he nuzzled his face into Draco's crotch biting gently at his thighs.

"Your voice!" Draco shouted, "I knew by your voice! Please Harry! Don't tease me!"

Harry kissed the tip of Draco and slid his mouth around his lover in one long line, Draco shrieked in pleasure and melted against the bed. His breath changed and pleas of want spilled from his lips, "Harry…oh Harry…please…" his back arched and he clawed wildly at the sheets, so close…so bloody _close_. And then the warmth was gone; a sob of want fell from Draco's mouth. "Please Harry…" the green eyed wizard moved up, set Draco so his back was against the headboard, and placed the blonde's hands on his face.

"So you can see." He offered and that warm tight heat was around Draco again and he cried out, moving his fingers along Harry's working jaw and bulging cheeks. Something of a picture begin to take form in Draco's mind, the brunet's throat working, swallowing him whole, those wild jade eyes, filled with so much fire rolling up to meet Draco's gaze. And like jumping off a cliff into ice cold water, his orgasm hit, bowing his back and tearing a scream from his throat. The blonde collapsed onto his side, boneless, and let out a shaky breath, "Are you alright?" Harry asked his voice holding a slight rasp.

Draco just nodded, unsure if he could remember where his mouth was or how exactly to work it.

"Are you sure?" The green-eyed man's tone was a wash of confusion and concern.

The blonde just smiled, almost lazily and nodded once more basking in post-orgasmic bliss." Hold me." He softly commanded and Harry obliged, taking the smaller one into his arms and nuzzling the soft blonde hair at the nape of the other's neck. After a few moments of silence Draco finally asked the question he had been dying to know the answer to since "Evan" first spoke to him. "Why did you save me?"

That hadn't been the words that Draco had meant to use but they seemed to work none the less, "It's this thing I do." Harry joked softly. Draco frowned and turned in the other's arms to face him he asked his question again and began to slowly strip off each item of clothing Harry was still wearing. "Truthfully? You're different, you're just different then who you were and no one could see that. Or no one wanted to so they mocked you for something you couldn't change…it…it wasn't fair."

The blonde kissed the other boy's chest, right above his beating heart and found that scars were there too. He ignored them and traced his tongue around the nipple, making it pert and damp. Harry's breath caught, despite the itch he had to push the smaller boy away so he couldn't touch the scars.

"And why did you say your name was Evan?" Draco asked slowly making his way up to the smooth expanse of the other's neck.

Harry's mouth went dry, "I d-didn't w-want you to p-push me away w-without giving me a-a ch-chance."

"Seems logical…" Draco's tongue lavished the other's ear. "You're good at pretending. I'll give you that."

"Th-thank you…" Harry managed and moaned when Draco bit softly at the lobe of his ear.

"You're welcome." The blonde whispered, Harry shuddered. Soft hands traced down his body and rested on his hips. "Tell me you love me again…" Draco told the brunet.

"I love…oh sweet Merlin…y-you." Fingers followed his length and caressed his sacs.

"Again please…" Draco said, smirking.

Harry eyed him, "I think that you are a little more evil then you let on."

Draco smiled and kissed the hollow of the Gryffindor's throat, "I never said I wasn't. Now please tell me you love me."

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Harry said and Draco was suddenly beneath him, "May I make love to you?" he asked, Draco nodded, almost franticly. Harry laughed and grabbed his face, making an attempt to steal Draco's soul through his lips.

The blonde moaned and wrapped his legs around the others waist, "I love you Harry…my Harry…my sweet strong beautiful Harry."

The Savior smiled and bit his lip, trying to get past the lump in his throat. Harry placed one hand to the side of Draco and held himself up, with the other he placed two fingers on Draco's lips, "Suck…" he commanded gently and Draco obliged. He lavished the digits with his tongue, and lust rocketed up Harry's spine at the moan Draco produced, "Sweet Merlin…" Harry countered. Draco's eyes opened and somehow managed to lock onto Harry's and the green eyed boy shuddered. Sometimes it was as if Draco could see him, could see him so well…his hips rocked against the blondes. Harry removed his fingers and traced them down the line of Draco's body, he didn't waste much time, and he slowly started to work one finger inside the other, while ravishing his mouth and neck with slow kisses.

Draco arched into his mouth, "Please Harry."

"I won't hurt you…" His forefinger was inside and he curled it touching that spot, a rush of air and a prayer flew from the other's mouth. "God you are beautiful…" The jade eyed teen said, and pushed the second finger in slowly past the first knuckle.

Draco panted, "Wait…please."

Harry stopped immediately, "Did I hurt you?"

"No…slower…go slower. I want this to last…please Harry, love."

"Okay…slower." The brunet moved more slowly, every few thrusts he would brush Draco prostate and every time he would get a new response, a moan or a curse until the blonde was nothing more then a quaking ball of need.

Draco reached down and wrapped his long fingers around Harry's heat, "Inside me…now, want this in me now."

Harry groaned, "Inside…_Lubricus_…" he whispered and his hardness was coated, he pulled his fingers out slowly and grabbed Draco's long silky legs draping them over his shoulders. Harry kissed the arch of Draco's foot and the delicate ankle bone, "I love you Draco." He whispered.

The blonde whimpered, "I love you too...now please Harry…inside me!"

The brunet chuckled softly, "Needy aren't you?"

Draco smacked his chest, "Yes I am! Now give me what I want!"

"Okay…whatever you want." Harry sat back on his haunches and began to push himself inside. A moan spilled from him at the sight of his tan hardness sliding past those pale perfect globes of ivory. Draco's back arched and he whined low in his throat. "God yes…wanted you for so long…"

Draco nodded and shoved down his hips, sliding down Harry's length. He hissed at the delicious feeling of being so full. "Fuck me Harry, I want to taste you in the back of my throat."

Harry groaned so deeply his whole body shook and he pulled back out, slowly picking up a rhythm. He gripped Draco's hips, certain that his fingertips would leave bruises, and drove inside him slowly and powerfully.

The blonde gripped franticly at the sheets and his arms went back over his head, pushing against the headboard. "Harder…faster…_more_." He commanded. Harry nodded not really thinking about it and pushed himself forward, his hands went to the edge of the bed and he fisted it using his arms and back to pull himself more inside of his blonde.

Draco was nearly bent in half but he didn't care, "Yes!" he screamed, Harry pounded into him roughly sweat formed on his forehead and rolled down onto his chest falling on the slick pale body below him. "Harry! Kiss me!"

The brunet swooped and captured the soft pink panting lips with his own and after one turn of his hips Draco screamed yet again and exploded all over Harry chest, the emerald eye teen followed his eyes rolling back in his head and Draco's name falling from his lips. Harry collapsed on the blonde's quivering body and he rolled off, not wanting to crush him. He pulled Draco into his arms and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Wow…" the blonde said softly, his voice a little hoarse. "That was amazing." His face broke into a heart-stopping smile and Harry kissed him once more, for once in his life…finally content..and Draco?

Draco knew from that moment on that though he didn't have sight, he could see better then anyone in the world all thanks to the man he loved, Harry...his beautiful, achingly brave Harry James Potter.


End file.
